


You should have...

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The misunderstandings and solutions between Tooru and Wakatoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have...

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I really love this pairing and it was fun to write this, I hope it is okay ;u; and sorry I only read this once after I finished, I might have missed some mistakes

Tooru was only eight years old when he met Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The boy was awfully silent and his face had a perpetual frown on it, but Tooru wasn't someone who felt threatened by a kid glaring at him the first time they met - it had happened many times.

He later on discovered that Wakatoshi was just shy, bad with words and clumsy by nature, nobody wanted to be around him.

"Come on, Oikawa," said one of the girls pouting and pulling him by his arm, she had two ponytails and every boy in their class wanted to hold  her hand. "Leave him and play with us."

"I'm sorry, Emi-chan," he said and released his arm from her hold. "I'm already playing with Ushiwaka-chan and Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi Hajime was Tooru's best friend and the one who was always dragged around when he wanted to terrorize Wakatoshi, Hajime often told him off for being a bother but could not fight against his words because Tooru was just that convincing. He felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Yeah, playing." Hajime grumbled and Wakatoshi grimaced. "Don't call me Ushiwaka."

"But you _are_ Ushiwaka-chan and we _are_ playing, right?" the girl was long gone and Tooru whined when he realized he was talking to himself and not even Hajime or Wakatoshi were paying attention to him, instead, they were talking among themselves. "Hey hey, don't leave me out of it."

Hajime glared at him but gave a small space for him to fit into the circle and so did Wakatoshi.

 

 

"Isn't volleyball fun, Ushiwaka-chan?" Tooru asked with a smile. "You're getting taller each day, you can make a great player when you're older."

The boy didn't say anything, he held the ball and tossed it to Hajime who tossed it back to Tooru, they kept on doing that simple exercise and the only one who wouldn't shut up was Tooru.

"Say, are you going to join a team when we enter junior high?" he asked and Wakatoshi looked like he was considering it and gave him a small nod. "Where are you going to?"

"Probably Shiratorizawa, my father wants me to attend there from junior high until I graduate," he said and Toory exchanged worried glances with Hajime. "You should go there too."

"Who knows, huh?"Tooru gave him as reply and Hajime looked like he was going to say something but a well aimed kick hit his knee and he shut his mouth, cursing Tooro in silence.

"Not me?" Hajime said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Tooru.

"I feel like it wouldn't be that much of a good choice for you." he said and Hajime closed his eyes while Tooru laughed at his face.

"You're too honest, Ushiwaka-chan," Wakatoshi looked confused and Tooru pointed at Hajime. "You hurt Iwa-chan, he's actually very sensible."

"Shut up, idiot Trashykawa."

The smile on Tooru's face didn't last long.

 

 

"Don't you think Ushijima will feel excluded when he discovers the both of us went to Kitagawa Daiichi and he's the only one that went to Shiratorizawa?" Hajime asked Tooru on their first day of school, he looked guilty and so did Tooru but the boy wouldn't say a single word about it.

"He's strong, he can manage alone, different from you, I had to come here to look out for you." and Hajime sighed, not sure of what Tooru had going on in his head.

"He's not as strong as you think." he mumbled under his breath but Tooru looked ahead with his hands gripping the straps of his brand new backpack.

 

 

The first time Tooru met Wakatoshi after their departure before junior high was during a practice game their coach managed to arrange with Shiratorizawa's coach.

As Tooru had predicted, Wakatoshi was part of the volleyball team and he had gotten taller, looking more serious than he used to be, his lips pulled into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Tooru at the other side of the court.

"Ushiwaka-chan," Tooru waved and Hajime shushed him up from where he was. "How have you been?"

And Tooru was obnoxious, yelling from the other side and waiting for an answer, Wakatoshi stared at him for a few seconds and turned back to his team. Tooru was promptly ignored and it gave him a bitter taste on his tongue.

Worse than being ignored by someone who used to be a close friend was the fact that Tooru's team lost. The two factors put together drove Tooru to madness and after greeting the rival team he left the court with angry tears at the corner of his eyes.

If he wasn't happy with losing, he hoped Wakatoshi wasn't happy with winning when he noticed that Tooru was trembling and holding back his tears.

He tossed some water on his face and wiped it off on his jersey. Tooru heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Iwa-chan, can you believe it-" he started but trailed off when, instead of his best friend, he ended up facing the one he was used to calling friend. "What? Are you here to apologize? To say sorry for pretending you didn't know me?" Tooru spat his words with disgust but Wakatoshi didn't show any emotion on his face, instead he glared at Tooru.

"You," he started and Tooru waited to hear what he was going to say. "You should've come to Shiratorizawa."

At loss of words, Tooru who was surprised at first, closed his fists in anger and bumped his shoulders on Wakatoshi's, walking past him and heading off from the gymnasium. His hands were trembling and his breathing was uneven, but Tooru was glad he didn't talk back.

Outside, he met with Hajime who said he was looking for him and Tooru let himself be guided back to their bus, face down and arms hanging loose by his side.

"So he said that you should've gone to Shiratorizawa?" Hajime repeated Tooru's words very carefully later that day when they were walking home. "Did you ask why he said that?"

"Why should I?" Tooru complained and kicked a peeble at the sidewalk, swaying his bag back and forth. "I don't want to hear him say that you're not good enough or that our team is not good enough."

"You don't _know_ why he said that!" it was rare for Hajime to yell at him with such a serious face and without a volleyball to hit his head, Tooru felt bad for being so stubborn but at the same time, he didn't and he wasn't about to back out of the argument. "You should've listened to him, you really should, you know he's the quiet type, yet you don't let him explain himself, he's not eloquent like you. You're good with words, not everyone is like you, you should know at lest this. Now, I'm tired of being the wise one here, I'm going home."

And Tooru was left alone, Hajime picked up his pace and almost ran towards his house, unlocking the front door and closing it shut before Tooru could protest.

Shit, Hajime was mad at him.

 

 

The second time Kitagawa Daiichi was up against Shiratorizawa was on the finals for the Inter High qualifications - more than a year after their first game - Tooru and Wakatoshi were on the opposite ends of the court once again.

 _I hate him,_ Tooru mumbled to himself. _I hate him so much._

Hajime had given up on Tooru long ago, not bothering to try to talk out the whole Wakatoshi and his 'you should've come to Shiratorizawa' catchphrase everytime they met by chance at the street or after school when walking home. If Tooru was done with Wakatoshi, Hajime was done with Tooru.

Tooru kept on telling himself that he hated Wakatoshi as much as he despised Kageyama Tobio, the genius first year and the threat on him, he was a constant reminder that Tooru wasn't born talented and that he would have to deal with it only with practice. As if Wakatoshi wasn't enough of a problem to him.

His mind was so filled with thoughts, wandering off and taking his focus out of the game, that Tooru didn't notice the ball coming towards his face. It was hard and he felt something hot oozing out of somewhere from his face. He heard gasps from his teammates and his right hand automatically reached out to wipe at his nose and realize that it was blood.

"Take him to the infirmary!" the coach yelled and someone from his team led him out of the court - Tooru wasn't sure who, he was seeing white dots and it was hard to make out the faces of the people around him.

"Ushijima's spike was quite strong, wasn't it?" he heard from his side and the back of his eyes burned and he held back, yet again, his angry tears.

 

 

When Tooru gratuated and went to Aobajousai along with Hajime, he thought that maybe he would be able to get over the whole situation regarding Wakatoshi. He was older, of course he would be more mature, but he was proved wrong the first time he had to face his rival, and not at the court like they were used to - Tooru was always bitter that he never managed to beat them in a single game.

"You should've come to Shiratorizawa," Tooru mimicked Wakatoshi's expressionless face and furrowed brows when saying that, he rolled his eyes and turned to leave, he hated everything for having to bump on Wakatoshi when he was outside school and at the public gymnasium. "What do you want?"

Wakatoshi looked at him, his eyes didn't show any fear or hesitation when he said that he needed to talk to Tooru and that they should go somewhere that didn't have too many people because Tooru's voice was too loud and he was going to attract attention.

"As long as you don't break my nose or stab me with a knife and run away." he said and for the first time in ages, Tooru saw hurt crossing Wakatoshi's eyes.

They went down the stairs and walked until they reached an empty park, most people probably somewhere else on such a cloudy Saturday, Tooru sat down on a bench, crossed his legs and looked at his nails, waiting for Wakatoshi to start talking.

"I-" the taller boy said, voice low and composed, Tooru was the one who was nervous. "You should've come to Shiratorizawa," he blurted out to Tooru and the setter's blood started boiling at the very mention of those words, but before he could say anything, Wakatoshi raised a hand, asking to let him finish talking. "I'm sorry, for always saying that like I'm trying to impose on you."

The sound of Tooru clapping his hands echoed on Wakatoshi's ears and he looked at his feet before opening his mouth to speak some more.

"Finally," Tooru said and clapped some more. "You finally got down from your horse."

Tooru stopped mocking Wakatoshi when he noticed that the boy's hands were shaking.

"Go on."

He could hear Wakatoshi taking two deep breaths - he mimicked his actions involuntarily - and stared straight into his eyes. Tooru didn't dare blink.

"I never got to finish what I always tried to tell you since we both got into junior high, into separated schools and all," he was slightly closer, Tooru didn't move a single muscle. "You should've come to Shiratorzawa because," he repeated and added the last word. "Because I wanted to play in the same team as you and be able to go to the same classes with you. You never told me you were going to another school, I just had to discover you weren't there by myself and ended up alone for almost four years."

"What the hell?!?" Tooru exclaimed and Wakatoshi was taken aback by the interjection coming from the curly haired boy. "I thought you didn't like my presence? Like, you always grumbled and moaned when you heard my voice calling your name, I thought you'd be glad that you were able to get rid of me. I just thought we would manage to be friends, but you made that hard to happen."

"What? No, I didn't dislike your presence, you were my first friend along with Iwaizumi-san." Wakatoshi explained and Tooru laughed.

"You called Iwa-chan 'Iwaizumi-san', so funny," he giggled wiping fake tears away from his eyes, Wakatoshi was baffled. "I can't believe this. You're so bad with words."

"I'm sorry I'm not you," he said and Tooru rolled his eyes, smirking like he was silently saying 'there isn't anyone who can be me aside from myself'. "I couldn't just go and say that I like you," he stopped talking and Tooru raised both eyebrows, pursuing his lips and tilting his head. "You can forget what I just said "

"Really, Ushiwaka-chan?" Tooru beamed and Wakatoshi took a step back. "You really like me?"

"Uh," Wakatoshi took more steps back and Tooru jumped out of the bench with a  smile and walked towards him, the taller boy stumbled back on the grass and Tooru laughed wholeheartly. "I-" he whispered while Tooru helped him to get up back to his feet. "Yeah."

He dusted off his pants and Tooru pushed him to the side with his hips, toothy smile on his face.

"Uh fufu," he snickered and Wakatoshi glared at him. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just feeling enlightened."

The corner of Wakatoshi's lips went up, not in a smile but in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't like me at all," he smiled sadly at the thought and Wakatoshi panicked a little, but Tooru was soon smiling brightly again and the sadness on his eyes looked just like a well played illusion. "But you like me, don't you?"

"Stop repeating it," Wakatoshi hissed and Tooru was too happy to stop being his annoying self. "It's-"

"Soooo endearing," Tooru said and looked at Wakatoshi with warm eyes. "Your cheeks are red, Ushiwaka-chan."

"Stop with the nickname." the red on his cheeks reached the tip of his ears and Tooru thought that he looked cute like that, so normal and different from the usual image he gave off.

"But you _are_ Ushiwaka-chan," he sing songed and poked Wakatoshi's sides, earning him another pair on steps back. "Aww, stop running away from me," Tooru said with an annoying tone of voice, pouting and making a face. "Just when I was going to say that I liked you back."

"Liked?"

"Like," he corrected himself and neared Wakatoshi's figure once again. "I like you very much," he grinned from ear to ear. "Can I tell you a secret?" Tooru asked and requested with a motion of his figure for Wakatoshi to lower his head a little because Tooru wasn't as tall as him. When they were at the same level, Tooru quickly cupped both sides of his face and pecked him on the lips. "I always wanted to do that."

He was deeply flustered, especially when Tooru reached out to take his hand into his. Wakatoshi didn't know where to look, so he fixated his eyes on the way Tooru was looking at him, his sparkly eyes staring back at his - totally different from when they were on the court.

Tooru looked too amused, like that was the best thing to ever happen to him.

And maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little extra lol
> 
>  
> 
> Shiratorizawa vs. Aobajousai - the epic match after Tooru and Wakatoshi started dating.
> 
> "Hit 'em hard! Break their defense." Tooru shouted at Hajime when tossing the ball at him, while his best friend did the honors, he turned to the net and looked slightly to his left, just in time to meet Wakatoshi's gaze on him. The whistle was blown, marking a point to Seijou.
> 
> "What the hell!" Tendou said and Wakatoshi averted his eyes, feeling guilty. "You're the super ace of the team, you could've blocked that."
> 
> "Sorry," Wakatoshi said serious. "I got distracted."
> 
> At the other side, Tooru stuck his tongue out and winked at Wakatoshi who stared ahead of himself, not daring to look at Tooru anymore. 
> 
> Hajime frowned at the hard glare Wakatoshi was giving him


End file.
